Girl In the Glade
by AlexPoulter0503
Summary: A girl named Alex enters the glade not sure what to expect. She gets herself in major trouble and finds out her past is whats gotten her here
1. Welcome to the Glade

I wake up and immediately start to cough up water. I sit looking at the floor...well actually not a floor. A cage coughing and gasping for air. When I finally get stable enough I get up looking around. But it's dark and I can barley see. The only thing that's providing some light is a blinking red light on the side of the cage. It smells like rust and irony water. I look around feeling the cage trying to figure out how to get out. But there is no opening. There's things surrounding me. I get on my knees and touch the object closest. It feels like a box and when the light blinks I see the letters "W.C.K.D". I stare at the letters for awhile in till I'm interrupted when the cage jolts going up. I fall back and hit my head. I blink quickly trying to recollect my thoughts before getting up again holding onto a barrel for stability. The cage starts to pick up pace and I feel my heart race. I look up and can barley see anything. But when i get close enough I see a slit of light coming from in between two fold able doors. My eyes widen as I finally realize the cage was going straight for it and it didn't look like it was gonna stop. I pushed myself back falling on the floor again. The cage started to screech loudly. I covered my ears and tried to push the sound out. But it sounded like someone had just shot a gun right next to my ear. When the cage stop it was quite and still. My ears were ringing now and my head was pounding. I could hear my heart beat after awhile as I sat there. I sat there for awhile and accepted my fate thinking I was stuck. But before I knew it the doors above me opened. I looked up and sun light drowned the cage. It stabbed my eyes and I looked away trying to adjust. When it was beginning to adjust I saw silhouettes, tons of them. I was scared my heart was pounding and my heart was pumping in my ears. When my ears finally stopped ringing I could hear voices. The voices were deep and manly. My eyes finally adjusted and all I could see were boys. Lots of them, they all looked like they were 13-17 years old. And they were all staring at me. I heard a loud crash and turned around to see a very muscular boy. His hair was a dirty blonde, his eyebrows were very dramatic, and he had loads of freckles. He looked as if he were studying me. "It's a girl...a real girl.." he looked at the other boys and then back at me. He slowly put his hand out to touch my face but I backed away. He nodded "Do you remember your name?" I looked down at the cage floor searching my mind. It soon hit me that I couldn't remember my name. In fact I couldn't remember anything and it felt horrible. It made me feel empty. Like someone had opened me up and scooped my insides out. I must have showed this on my face because the boy put hos hand on my shoulder and said "it'll come back in a few days. For now let's try and get you outta here." I nodded and stepped on a box to help me out. The boy tried to grab my waist but I pushed his hands away and pulled myself up. When I got up I looked at the faces surrounding me. They were all confused some excited. They were all different heights, races, and shapes. I looked at them for awhile till I saw huge grey walls surrounding all four sides of us. I got wide-eyed and just stared in till I heard a voice "they sent her up clean and with weapons." I looked down at my body not noticing what I was even wearing. I was wearing a blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. I had short shorts on with combat boots. And I had gloves on. Weird gloves that began at my knuckles and ended at the middle of my fore-arm. I also had a sling across my chest and on my back was a bowie knife. The last weapon was on my leg. It was wrapped around a little above my knee and it had little knifes connected to them. Then I looked at my hair. Which to my surprise was straight and long. My hair was brown and had blonde tips at the end. I stopped checking myself out when I heard a thick british accent. "Alby what are we gonna do?" I looked back and saw the accent belonged to a tall, lanky boy with short, fluffy hair. And he was staring at a bald darker boy. The bald boy seemed to be older then everyone else. And I was assuming the leader if this kid was asking him what to do. The bald boy named Alby looked at me. "Well for now, since the day is almost over I want her to stay with one of the keepers. Tomorrow I want her to help Gally with building, next day I want her to help you in the med-jacks, next in the farm and cook, and then finally I wanna send her in the maze with Minho. I wanna see what she's good at." I stare at them not sure what half the things he said meant. I felt someone grab my arm. I look at them and see the muscular boy with freckles staring at Alby. " Gally stop being a shank, let her go." I looked at who was now named Gally and pulled my arm trying to get away. "Alby I can totally take care of her, I'm stronger then all theses klunks." I furrow my eyebrows and repeat the words in my head. "_Shank...Klunk?"_ I stare at the floor not able to grasp what they mean. "I'll take her." I whip my head towards the direction the voice was coming from. It was an asian boy, a very attractive one with huge biceps. Don't get me wrong, all of these guys were attractive.. .one. But I wasn't really thinking about that till I saw the asian boy. "No I want her." I look in the direction that voice came from. It was the british boy again. "By the way love my names Newt." I nod at him looking at the three boys. "Hey I can watch her." It was a boy next to Newt. He had brown short hair and a fit body. "Names Thomas." I nodded at him to trying to understand what was going on. "All of you stupid shuck faces slim it. I want her to stay with each of you every night till she gets her own room. Understood?" They all nodded at Alby and he walked away. "I CALL HER FIRST" I looked at Gally who had said that. "Call me Captain Gally if you want." I chuckled and rolled my eyes "yeah..that's not gonna happen."


	2. Bottoms Up

I guess I'm sleeping with Gally tonight. He's very awkward and cocky. But all in all he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. When we enter his room he turns back to me and smiles. "that's where we'll be sleeping." _Woah...we?" _ I look at the bed and think. He walks towards the me. I get a little scared ready to push him back. But he sorta brushes against my shoulder and closes the door. "We have awhile to hang out till the greenie parade starts for you." I look at him with furrowed eyebrows "Me...why? Not that special." He chuckles and walks to the bed to sit down. "Your pretty shucking special. Your the first girl in the glade." I nod looking at the ground thinking. "Why...why aren't there any other girls?" He gets a little more serious and looks at me straight in the eye. "I don't know, we haven't seen one since we all got here." I look back at him walking towards the bed. I plop down next to him looking in between my legs at the floor. "When did you get here?" He looks a little hurt when I ask. But he looks at me. Well maybe not at me. Looks like he is but it's like he's looking past me but giving me the illusion that he's actually staring at me. He looks so distant and hurt. Like a wounded animal. I touch his shoulder and then he answers. "I've been here for a year now." "I'm sorry..." I trail off my words thinking of a way to somehow cheer him up. And then it pops in my head. But it's so stupid and ridiculous. But I try it anyway. "I'm sorry..Captain Gally." He lifts his head smiling ear to ear at me. "I knew you couldn't resist me. You just had to use the name." I roll my eyes and smile at him. "Yeah sure whatever you wanna think." He smiles at me, but i fall back on the bed. Looking at the drift wood ceiling. I stare at it and notice the littler things. Like the piece that looks like it'll fall any minute. Or the bug crawling out in one of the open cracks that show the sky. It's honestly not that late. It's at the latest mid-day. Gally falls back on the bed next to me and I can feel his eyes on me. I continue to stare at the ceiling, thinking about why they sent us. I look at Gally now watching him watch me. You'd think this would be awkward...but it really isn't. Just staring at each other on a bed. He's not really smiling and either am I. He's looking at me like I'm an actual person right now. Not like I'm his prey. I think were studying each other. Because he's looking at my whole body with furrowed eyebrows. But not in a rude way more like _"I just wanna stare okay?" _I do the same to him. Then he finally says something "greenie your beautiful." I get wide-eyed. I never expected that to come out of his mouth. "Thanks.." He's still looking at me and I'm still looking at him. But I'm the first to look away because..I remember. I remember my name. I look at Gally whose still laying down and looking at the impression I made in the bed. "Gally...I remember my name." Gally gets up and staress at me and then he grabs me and hugs me. Like tightly and it took me by surprise. I sorta sit there and pat his back hugging him back. He breaks the hug "So what is it greenie?" I nod at him and think. _"My names actually Alexis...but I don't like it...seems to long and weird...so how about Alex. Short, simple, and nice...right?" _I'm snapped out of it when i feel Gally's hand on my shoulder. "So?" I look at him and nod. "My names...Alexis...but you can call me Alex." He smiles and puts his hand on mine "Well hello Alex." I smile at him "Why hello Gally." He takes his hand off my and gets up and off the bed. "Lets go check on everyone, it's almost time." I look at the crack in the ceiling and it's sun down already. _"Was I really staring at Gally for that long?"_ I stare at Gally who is stretching and taking off his shirt. I look at the floor, i feel my face changing color. I get up and walk outside still looking at the door. But I was so busy staring at the door I didn't notice I had ran right into Minho. He caught me and grabbed my shoulders. He was looking down to me since half of these guys were taller then me. "You alright greenie?" I mutter and he ask me what I said. I look up at him. "Alex...my names Alex." He smiles and says it again "You okay...Alex?" I nod and he lets go of my shoulders "can I take you to the greenie parade?" I nod and smile at him. "So how was Gally?" I shove my hands in my pockets. "He was great to me...he's a really good guy." Minho huffs and walks a little closer to me. "So your spending the night with him?" I nod slowly still looking at the floor. "Well for the moment it seems that way...tomorrow someone else till my room is made." He puts his hands in his pockets too. "Would it be alright if that person was me tomorrow?" I smile and look at him "Yeah sure." He smiles at the floor then looks at me. But I've stopped walking already because we're already here but he keeps going. I grab him by his collar and gently stop him. He looks at me "sorry..i ...i didn't think we were here." I smile and nod "No it's fine come on." I walk towards the fire and all the other boys are there already, including Gally. Who is looking at me. He walks over to Minho and I. "Ditched me for this shank?" I look at him confused "No I accidentally ran into him and he walked me over here...sorry" I look at him and he smiles "Nah it's all good, your sleeping with me tonight anyway." He looks at Minho and smirks. Minho look right back at him "well she's sleeping with me tomorrow, and it's not like your dating." Gally looks like he's about to punch Minho so I step in the middle and put my hands on his chest. "Gally..stop.." He looks at me and closes his eyes before walking away. When he does he shouts back "WE WILL." I blush a little and look back at Minho who mouths "we'll see about that." He looks at me and smiles. Lets go sit down. I walk with him to a table with Gally, Newt, Thomas, and Alby. They all have this weird drink in a mason jar. They all hand me there drinks except Alby who chuckles. "Guys I think she can grab her own. They all get up and go to get me a drink. Alby looks at me smiling "So...Alex...looks like you've made quite the impact on the guys." I nod chuckling "it would seem so." The conversation was short lived when four drinks bombard us. I look at all the guys and smile at them "thanks." They all nod. I grab one...I think the one Thomas brang to me. And drink a little. It burns as it goes down my throat. I close my eyes and chug the rest down. It burns my stomach and I groan a little at the pain before opening my eyes again. To which I see them all looking wide-eyed. "Di-did you just chug that down?" I nod looking at Gally who has his hands on his crouch. I look a little confused and see Minho, Thomas, and Newt doing the same. I get confused in till it hits me. My groan it probably sounded like a moan and... Well... I look at Alby who looks like he's about to die of laughter. I get u taking another full jar of whatever this is and walk towards the fire. I think to myself _"bottoms up." _


	3. Feeling Human

I start to drink more. Losing myself. Feeling more and more out of it. I try to grab another drink but Alby grabs it from me "you gotta wake up tomorrow you know?" I nod and walk away from the big bonfire. I start to wonder. I walk to the corner. A corner that is filled with woods. I walk in to it wondering. "_You know your probably gonna die...your probably not gonna be missed either." _I think to myself shoving my hands in my pockets. I feel something burning in my stomach. Now it's in my throat. And now I'm throwing up. Great just what I need. I wrap my arm around my stomach and bend over gagging and vomiting. When I'm done I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and keep walking. I stumble across a lake and wash my face and hands. I scoop some water into my mouth and swish it around. I spit it out and get up. I start to walk around again thinking. _"Death...what a silly thing. We come to the Earth and then we die...not leaving anything behind except our lifeless bodies."_ I continue walking in till I'm sure I'm so far into the woods that I'll soon reach the end. I put my back to a tree and slide down it's rough bark. I sit here a while. Just staring at the ground. Thinking about how I will defiantly regret this tomorrow. I push myself off the bark making enough room for myself to lay down. I look up staring at the sky. The sky was gorgeous... the only thing I was sure was real. I stare at it and begin to count the stars. But that's impossible and confusing so I stop. And start to breathe. Just inhale and exhale. Staring at the sky. And then I'm filled with sadness and sorrow. Where did it come from? Ha you tell me. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it quickly. _"Everything could possibly be fake, except this sky. Maybe I am dead and I sinned so much that Satan decided to let me make my own Hell. And for some reason I created this place. Maybe just maybe. Or I could be really here. Surrounded by loads of attractive boys." _My thoughts are stopped when I hear a familiar voice. "There you are Alex." I don't bother to look at them but instead continue to look up. I hear a thud and now they are laying next to me.

This person and I have been here awhile. Not talking but staring up at the sky. Maybe they fallen asleep and I just haven't looked over so I wouldn't know. I decide it's time for me to look over and what do you know it's Gally. I stare at him trying to see if he was awake because it's so dark. I see him blink and realize he's awake. I stare at him staring at the sky. _"What a gorgeous boy." _I think to myself admiring his looks. I sorta just stare at him shifting my whole body his direction. Staring at him. This muscular, cocky, arrogant, funny boy. Gally looks at me staring at him. "You alright shank?" I"m surprised to hear his voice. I look at his face and nod slowly. "Yeah I'm fine." I look away immediately looking back at the night sky. "It's okay." Gally chuckles as he says this. "What?" I ask him still looking at the sky. "It's alright to stare." I look back at him and stare this time he looks back at me. And we were back to what we were doing earlier. Except he was looking at my face and I was looking at his. This was nice to do. We weren't together or doing anything like holding each other we were just staring at each other. Just staring. I started to notice little things about his face. Like his freckles all of them. I started to count them and came to the conclusion that there was sixty-four freckles all together on his face. His eyebrows. I didn't notice it but I had put my hand on Gally's face. I think I was trying to prove to myself that he was real. That he was here and actual human being. I rubbed my thumb on his cheek. I could feel the blood in his cheeks the warmth of his skin. I slowly took my hand back. And before I knew it his hand was on my face. It was as if he was trying to prove to himself that I was real too. His hand was warm. And huge. I looked into his eyes just studying him. He took his hand back and I got up first. "I'm tired." He nodded at me and I pushed myself up he soon followed and got up using the tree to stable him.

He didn't talk the whole way we walked. In fact he looked at the floor with furrowed eyebrows the whole time. When we had gotten to his room he opened the door and waited for me to walk in first. When we were inside he went through his drawers and handed me a really long shirt and a pair of boxers. "Here try to use these for pj's." I took them and started to take my gear off first. Gally turned around and faced towards the wall so he wouldn't see me changing. I smiled at the gesture. I took my shirt off and put on his shirt. It was so long it stopped at my knees. took my shorts off and slipped the boxers over my underwear. I grabbed my other cloths and folded them and put them on a shelf. "You can turn around." Gally turned around and looked me up and down. "You look better in my cloths then I actually do." I chuckled and thanked him. I laid down in the bed looking at the wall my back towards Gally. Who must have been changing his cloths because I didn't notice. I felt him come in the bed under the blanket next to me. "Can..I...can.." He stuttered. I just grabbed his arm and put it around me. "Thanks...didn't really know how to ask." "No problem" he got closer to me and spooned me. Yeah it was sorta weird I had just met the guy. But hey this made me feel normal. Made me feel like I wasn't in a life or death situation. Made me feel like this was normal. So I turned around towards Gally. Who was sort of taken by surprise when I did. He kept his hands above my waist and pulled me closer putting his hand on the small of my back. I didn't mind. All we were really doing was cuddling. And there was nothing wrong with that. I put my head on his chest and that's how we feel asleep. I feel asleep in his arms and it felt good. Felt like I was safe. Felt like I was human.


	4. The First Night

I wake up in Gally's arms. I smile a little for the little humanity we had for that moment. Since I was against the wall and Gally was on the edge of the bed I had to climb over him. Yes there is the end of a bed but his legs were long and sorta covered the path. So I had to climb over him. I slowly did it making sure he wouldn't wake up. When my foot hit the floor I gently put the other on the floor and almost fell. But I caught myself. I walk towards the shelf I had set my cloths on the from the previous night and begin to change. It looks like it's still night outside. But I don't really care. I mean why should I everyone's sleeping. I take Gally's shirt off and fold it nicely. I slid my shirt on and button it up. I then slide the boxers off my legs. I fold these to and place them on top of the shirt. I put my shorts on and my boots as well. I wrap and clip my gear to my body and head towards the door. But I stop when I hear Gally snore. I smile and walk over to him. I bend down and kiss his cheek and walk out the room quietly shutting the door behind me. I walk tot eh entrance of the homestead and walk outside feeling the crisp cold air. I look around first looking to see if anyone is awake. But I don't really see anyone. I find a spot in the middle of the glade and sit down. I stare at the ground and pick at the dead grass. _"Inhale and exhale, breathe...live. You know it wouldn't be that bad here. Maybe everything will be okay for now. Maybe you can last."_ I lay down feeling the grass surround me. I put my arms behind my head and look at the stars. I watch them twinkle and shine. And I feel myself hurt. My heart, my stomach, my legs, my arms. Everything and anything was aching. I was washed with dread as I looked at the sky. Because like I had mentioned before it was real. It was the universe, space, the galaxy. I close my eyes and I feel a tear go down the side of my face. I close my eyes and listen to myself breathe along with the slight breeze. I open my eyes back up and then I'm hit with love. Not for anyone here. But for the sky. It'll be my reminder. A reminder that it's real. A reminder that everyone here is real. My stomach starts to knot as I cry a little harder. _"Okay what the fuck body stop. Stop. Stop. Stop fucking crying. Alright you done...No...okay hurry up. Come on stop." _I wipe the tears trying to stop crying but it's sorta just flooding. I cover my mouth which muffles the whimper I'm making. "Hey, anyone out there?" I get wide-eyed and see a figure without a shirt on walking towards me. I answer back trying to make my voice sound normal. "Ummmm...yeah...I just had to grab something for Gally sorry." The person stops dead int here tracks "Alex?" _"Fucking shit...shouldn't have said Gally should have said I was peeing or something." _"Ummmm yeah it's me...I'm going back the room." I get up and brush myself off walking back towards the homestead. "Wait." I turn around trying to see who it is but they are to far away and it's to dark. "Alex, can you come here real quick." I look down and walk towards them trying to make an excuse as too why I was all puffy and had red-eyes. I was still looking down but stopped when I saw their foot. "Um so what is it?" Whoever it was grabbed the bottom of my chin and gently pushed it up. It was Newt. "You alright love? Look like you've been crying." I look down again pushing his hand away "yeah I'm fine, I gotta go, bye Newt." When I turned around he grabbed my wrist and made me face him. And to my surprise he hugged me. And I hugged back. This felt right. This felt nice. I hugged him for awhile. I mean a long while. He sat there holding me like it was the last time he was gonna see me. When he let go he stared into my eyes "It'll be alright love." I smile at him and nod walking back to the homestead into Gally's room. When I open the door he immediately wakes up. "Hey...hey Alex...where'd you go?" He yawns and I walk towards the bed. "Just went out for some air looks like the suns gonna come up soon." Gally nods and pats the bed. "Lay down we'll get up when the sun gets up." I nod and take my gear and boots off. I walk towards him and climb over him to my spot. But he doesn't reach out for me instead he sorta just stares at me. Weird ain't it, this staring thing me and Gally have. Where we lay down and stare at each other. How we study each other. It's like we are looking for answers in one another but we can't find any. But this time we're closer. Where he's right at the tip of my nose. I don't mind. It makes me appreciate his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. And his eyebrows. They actually make me laugh. I put my hand out and touch them. His face turns red and he smiles. "Yeah they're weird." I chuckle "Nah...their..nice" I just play with them and make us laugh. But he gets up first "suns up we gotta work." I lay on the bed and just watch as he gets up. He takes off his shirt and this time I don't look away. _"Dam shit...Dammmm son dam. His body is...fucking shit...dam..."_ I look at his body up and down and get up walking out becoming red. "Holy shi...shuck." I smile at myself "shuck." I walk outside waiting for Gally who comes out and smiles at me. "Alright greenie we are gonna build your place today...well we're gonna start on it. Make floor plans and what not." I groan and roll my eyes. _"This is boring as hell." _I smile at Gally "alright sure whatever." He can see I'm officially not interested. "Try to pretend your at least interested." He says with an eyebrow raised at me.


	5. Not a Builder

_"Gahh this is boring..." _I watch Gally work just staring because why not. He looks at me and smiles "alright Greenie you gonna watch me work or ya actually gonna do something?" I roll my eyes "what am I suppose to do?" He hands me the saw and looks down at the wood he's been cutting. "Cut these, all of them." I sigh and grab the saw from his hands. I walk to the wood on the table and turn back at Gally who's just sitting there watching me. I start to cut and I can feel his eyes on me. Which kinda gets me nervous. "No...no..no Alex wrong, your doing it wrong." I turn around and look at him with furrowed eyebrows. He comes up behind me grabbing onto my waist. "Cut" I nod and start cutting the boards. He moves my hips a certain way and it some how helps me cut easier. "OI GETTIN'N TOUCHY WITH THE GREENIE, YEAH?" I turn around and see Newt..and he looks pissed. I turn around and accidentally hit nose to nose with Gally. He smiles at me and I can feel my skin turning red. I look down and lean my back on the wood. Gally smiles at me before turning to Newt. And let me tell you Newt looked pissed as shit. I sit on the wood watching. Then I see Gally get in Newt's face. _"Shit... I gotta stop this." _I get up and see there's no room to squeeze in. So instead I go to the opening in the middle of both there legs. And go up pushing both of them away from each other. "Alright 'shanks' chill the fuck out. I was cutting wood alright?" Newt and Gally both stare at me. Newt then says "so how was it love?" I look at Gally with a 'sorry...' sorta look. "If we are being honest...I'm not really into the building thing. I'm into 'let's watch Gally build' but this really isn't my thing." I look at Newt who's smirking. "No don't do that never said I wanted to be a med-jack either." Newt rolls his eyes. I look over at Gally who looks a little disappointed "No it's fine, so you watch me work?" I roll my eyes and smile "Yesh...yesh I do." He smiles backing away from Newt. I turn back to Newt. "Alright what's up?" He looks really confused "what ya mean?" I sigh "never mind." Before I walk away he stops me. "Hey Alex tonight who are you gonna stay with?" I turn my head to look at him and I feel kinda bad seeing the hope on his face. "Sorry Minho asked yesterday...the day after Minho I can though." He smiles wide "Yeah, yes, please...sure yeah okay see you then" I smile and watch him walk away.

It's getting dark, Minho and Thomas aren't back yet. I stand at the doors, getting a little worried for both of them. I look around me as a crowd starts to form. We all wait and all I can hear from numerous voices are "not coming back.", "man poor shanks.", and finally "the doors are gonna close in five minutes." I get a little more worried and get a little closer to the doors. Close to where if I take one more step I'm on the maze concrete. Gally and Newt are beside me within seconds. And Gally's hand is latched to my arm "not to close greenie." I roll my eyes and snatch my arm back. "THERE!" I look at the maze and see Minho and Thomas hauling ass towards us. I move so they can run past without running into me. But when Minho enters the glade first thing he does is hug me. I'm taken by surprise and fall back hitting the grass under me. But does he let go no. And that's okay, more then okay. But he's covered in sweat. I hug him back and he hangs on for a long time. But our hugs interrupted when Thomas pushed him off me. "My turn" he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. And damn this kid definitely hugged tightly. He carried me off the floor a little. I smile and hug him back. He lets go and looks me up and down "sorry..bout the sweat." I look down at my cloths and they are covered in sweat from Thomas and Minho. I sigh "nah it's fine go get some water sound like your bout to die." I take off my shirt leaving me in my undershirt. _"Should be fine...they won't care."_I look at the boys and half of them are red or looking way to fucking excited. I pull Newt to the side knowing he wasn't that bad. I stand on my tippy-toes and whisper in his ear. "Where's the showers..." He looks back at me wide-eyed. And I look at him like 'i'm not fucking kidding...shower?' He points his finger and I run away to them from all the boys. I run to the side looking as though I'm going to the barn. But I run to the showers. And they are in rows. Looks way to professional for any of these guys to build so assume it was here before they came. I look around to see if any ones there. I quickly strip my cloths and turn the water on. I hurry washing my body and hair. When I'm done I grab my cloths and put them on my body. I walk out still sorta wringing my hair out. I'm looking at the floor so I don't see Gally, Newt, Thomas, or Minho standing there. So guess what. I run into Gallys chest so hard I fall on the floor. "Aye...yooo...what's up..." They all just stare at me wide-eyed on the floor. I nod slowly trying to make this less awkward. Gally starts to say something but studders "y-you-your shirt is.." I look down at my shirt and see I didn't button it up all the way. But it wasn't that bad BARLEY showed any cleavage. At the most you could see the top out-line of my boobs. I sorta just stare at them and get up. "Um alright did you want anything?" They all nod and Minho hands me a knife. "Dr-drop-dropped this..." I snatch it from him and before I walk away I hear Gally say "ass... i want ass." And i was so confused and then I heard the other boys agree and I understood. I walk away going towards Alby who ask me if how building went. But before I answer Gally says "nope, sad to say she's not mine. Horrible builder." I look back at him "thanks." He smiles "anytime." I look back at Alby and then I hear another voice "dam right she ain't yours." I look back and see Thomas smirking at Gally. I sigh, looking back at Alby "alright tomorrow med-jacks tomorrow." I nod and turn to the boys buttoning up my shirt.


	6. I SORTA Miss You

I walk towards the bonfire going on and sit down on a log. I stare into the fire looking at the flames dance. I don't notice Minho sit next to me. "Hey Alex." I jump a little and look over to him. I sigh in relief "Hey what's up?" "Tonight's my night remember?" I look at him with furrowed eyebrows confused. Then it hits me I had agreed to be with Minho tonight. "Oh yeah...but i'm not tired" I chuckle looking at him. He smiles at me "duh it's only..." His words trail off as he looks down at his watch "9:32, just came over to hang out." He hands me a jar of the liquid I drank the other night. "Thanks but no thanks, my head still hurts from last nights drinking fest." He just shrugs and drinks the jar down. "More for me." He burps and looks over at me smiling. I smile back and jump again when I hear a thud next to me. It's Thomas. He smiles at me "tomorrow, me?" I chuckle "sure." I feel a hand on my shoulder which makes me turn around quickly only to see Newt. "You boys can have her tonight but tomorrow I get to spend the whole day with her." I blush a little and look up at him then at Thomas and Minho. Thomas rolls his eyes and Minho looks at him with a sarcastic smile.

I look around, feeling like I'm missing someone. Then I know who it is. Gally. I'm having a weird feeling for him. A feeling of missing. I miss Gally. I barley known the guy..yeah. But he was my first friend here. The first person who had made me feel safe. I look around searching for his muscular figure. Thomas, Minho,and Newt are talking about something. But i'm not listening...I really wanna see Gally. I finally find him in the crowd of builders. I see him point at me then smile when he see's me looking at him. I look down immediately and start to turn red. _"Shit...he saw me checking him out...what if he comes over here..." _"Saw you checking me out greenie." I look up to see Gally smiling down at me. Newt scoffs "she was probably thinking about how much of a piece of klunk you are." Minho and Thomas smirk "OOOOOOOO" they both call. I roll my eyes and Gally must have saw because he chuckled "lets ask what she was thinking?" I get wide-eyed. Lets just clarify something. I'm a great athlete, I can sing a little, and i think i'm pretty damn funny. But if there is anything I'm bad at it's lying. I'm a piss poor liar. "Alright fine shuck face why not." Minho says to Gally before looking at me. I look at all the boys as they stare at me waiting for an answer. "I..uh...it was just...Hey wait why were you pointing at me?" I look up at Gally and the other boys look at him too. But they look like they are gonna kill him. His face turns a little red "just telling the builders that your gonna be mine." I blush and look at the other boys. Who look like they are gonna kill them. I honestly didn't know what to say so instead i just sat there. That was in till i felt someone grab my arm and pull me "Sorry gotta borrow her to talk about some stuff." I stumble trying to get up almost falling. I look to who grabbed me and see Fry. He dragged me into the kitchen closing the door. "Your welcome." I smile at him and huff in relief "Thanks Fry." He chuckled "looked like you were being eaten alive." I breathe in a deep breathe leaning on the counter. "Yeah that was because i was" He chuckles coming to my side sitting next to me. "What were you thinking about when you were looking at Gally?" I look over at him "why should i trust you, your his best friend." He smile and nods before looking over at me and putting his pinky out. "I won't just gotta trust me." I roll my eyes taking his pinky and crossing it with his. "Fine, honestly i was thinking about how much i miss Gally. I know it's only been a day. But he made me feel safe and I don't know I just sorta miss him." Fry chuckles "no i understand how you feel it's okay." Before I knew it Gally had busted through the door with a wide smile on his face. "You what?!" I turn red and look over at Frypan feeling sorta betrayed. "I didn't know he was there i swear!" I look in Fry's eyes and can tell he wasn't lying so i look down and over to Gally. Before groaning "I SORTA miss you"


	7. Redder Then A Tomato

I looked up at Gally who was smiling from ear. "You miss me?" he chuckles looking at me trying to catch my eyes. But I was trying my best not to stare at him, this was embarrassing...and very weird. "Yeah sure...shank.." I scoffed walking to the door. I felt him grab my shoulders and pull me into him. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I felt a very awkward connection to him. I unwrap my arms and he does as well. He looks down at me and smiles "Alex...I missed you too." I smile and look into his eyes now I winked at him and walked out the door towards the other boys. "Alex!" I turned around to find Gally following. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I actually didn't mind. It was just that we weren't together and I didn't know if i wanted to be with him. "Race you to the guys" I smirk a little knowing I would defiantly be faster then him. I actually only did this so he would let go of me. I looked over at him and he smiled "Alex you sure you wanna..." his words trailed off as he began to run. "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" I sprinted towards him and easily caught up and pasted him. When we both reached the others Gally stopped and put his hands on his knees and bent over heaving in air. I chuckled a little at the sight...looks like he's not really built for running.

I stare at the fire and turn my head a little becoming relaxed. I could feel my shoulders become less tense and my breathing become slow. I set down the jar I had in my hand which was surprisingly still full. All the guys were talking to others so I was alone at the moment. Which I was defiantly okay with, it's been awhile since I've had any alone time. I close my eyes and begin to wonder off. I wasn't falling asleep but I was just thinking. I felt something touch my hands and my eyes opened up quickly only to see Minho smiling. He took my hand in his and this I didn't mind much, every guy in the group has grabbed my hand so far and were playing with it or just staring at it. I guess they were still in shock having a girl in the glade. "How old do you think you are Alex?" I looked at him and smiled watching him play with my hands. I began thinking about his question and I really didn't know the answer...and it scared my that I didn't know the answer. "How old do I look?" I look at the floor as I ask this question and think becoming sad just from thinking. He must have read my expression because his voice softened as he talked. "Well you look about 16 or 17" I felt his hand push up my chin gently and I smiled looking over at him. "Where is everyone?" He looked around and stared in one direction. "Gally's with the builders, Newt with Alby, Thomas with Fry" I nod slowly as I look at all the boys before looking back at Minho. "Is it okay if we go to sleep now...I'm really tired and Newt wants me to wake up early...not that it would be hard with that disgusting grinding noise everyday." He scoffs and gets up dusting himself off. "Alright lets go sleeping beauty" He offers me his hand and I smile a little grabbing it and pulling myself up.

When we finally get to the homestead we go upstairs and turn into his room. He pushes the door open and lets me go in first. I walk in and study his room. It was very clean and had paper on one of the walls. They were all pictures of a weird maze sorta thing. Maybe the stuff Newt was trying to explain to me. I walk in to the room further and look at the bed before turning to him. "Do you have anything I could possibly wear to sleep?" Minho clears his throat and nods walking towards his dresser and pulling out a shirt. "I honestly don't think that I have any pants that would fit you...but this should cover everything..sorry" I nod and know he was being honest, none of their cloths fit me at all and I had to do this with Gally to so it was natural. Minho turned around and looked the wall as I changed. I threw the shirt on which went all the way down to my knees. "Jee why do you wear such big shirts?" He turns around and his face goes bright red. I turned my head little confused. "What?" Without a word he walked over to me and put started to button up the shirt. I became red and nodded. "Sorry...I didn't mean too..." Minho smiles and nods "No it's alright, and I wear these shirts because they don't give us exacts sizes, I'm tall, and it's not as big on me as it is for you" He chuckles walking back and looking me up and down. "You look good Alex...Imma change then we can sleep, alright?" I nod and lay on the bed looking at the floor and staring at my toes. "Alright ready?" I look up to see Minho completely shirtless with baggy sweats on. I could feel my mouth open and closed it quickly before he noticed and stared down my face becoming completely red. "You're redder then a tomatoes Alex" I hear him chuckle and looked down still in total shock.


End file.
